Princess of Darkness
by Nixy
Summary: Set 15 years after Child of War, the sequel. I’m not very good at Summaries so if you read Child of War and liked it them welcome! UPDATED! CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men or have any thing to do with them, I just like to watch the programs.  
  
Summary: set 15 years after Child of War, the sequel. I'm not very good at Summaries so if you read Child of War and likes it them welcome!  
  
Princess of Darkness  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Pumping her legs, moving herself across the stadium. Her breaths came in short gasps and pants as her pace quickened. Cheers erupted throughout the stadium as she leapt in to the air and clasped her hands around the flying, round object. Her knees bent as she landed back on the wooden floor and almost immediately she began running again, fighting to keep her feet.  
  
The cheers and yells rung in her ears, banging on her eardrums as she ran, not giving herself time to think just knowing that she had to run. She ran with the ball, bouncing it from her hand to the floor still moving to one side of the stadium. Small beads of sweat began to form on the edge of her brow and she could feel her knees pleading for her to stop. But sill she quickened her running taking in sharp short breaths of oxygen.  
  
Swinging her head from left to right she looked around desperately for a member of her team to take the burden she carried. Her opponents came at her from all sides jumping into her trying to snatch away what she held.  
  
She pushed her legs in front of her body, forcing herself along. Dodging her opponents as they came one at a time. She could only risk a glance at their faces before they leapt toward her.  
  
Her feet begged for her to slow and her head was demanding that she just throw the ball and hope for the best but she refused, ignoring the aching pain taking over her legs and feet. Her heart banged on the inside of her rib cage.  
  
The cheers and screams became louder as she neared the goal. The ball bounced from the floor and into her hands, she gripped it so hard that her fingertips turned white. This was it, the end. Only three seconds left of the game. They were all behind her watching her go. She bent her shaking knees and pushed herself into the air as high as she could. Swinging her arms above her head she slung the ball forward into the round net.  
  
The crowd went silent, she close her eyes feeling herself falling back onto the ground. She refused to open her eyes not knowing what was going to happen. She landed on the hard floor falling backward from her tired feet and onto her backside. The loud, deep sound of the horn echoed along the walls and through the crowds signalling that the game was over and another deafening cheers from the crowd washed over her in waves.  
  
Allowing herself to lie on her back she welcomed the oxygen that her lungs so badly needed. Her eyes still closed she felt her teammates crowd around her all yelling words of pries and chanting her name.  
  
"Oh my god she did it again, stole all the glory I hate it when she does this"  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she gave a small frown propping herself up on her elbows. She looked about the other faces of her team, all smiling and looking down at her.  
  
"Why doesn't she get up? We all know she won the game! Stupid cow"  
  
She looked about confused it was as if the voice had sounded from inside her head as one of her own thoughts but it was not her own.  
  
"Little Kira can do no wrong, she's such a perfect"  
  
The voice racked on her brain becoming even louder. She stood up shakily, her eyes darting across the faces of her friends as if waiting for one of their mouths to open and say what she had been hearing.  
  
"Miss Perfect!"  
  
Kira Minced as the taunting voice gripped her head, swirling around repeating its self over and over again. She had seen no one say anything.  
  
"Miss Perfect, Miss Perfect, Miss Perfect!!"  
  
Her breathing increased as she began to panic pressing her hands over her ears in an attempted to block out the voice. She staggered back a few steps averting her gaze from every one. She stared down at the floor blinking back the tears that where burning behind her eyes.  
  
More voices filled her head, different ones all loud and confusing. She felt herself drowning in all the millions of voices that had filled her head. She recoiled herself sitting on the floor and pulling her knees up to her face pressing her eyes into her kneecaps. She rocked back and forth suppressing back her tears and cries of shock and pain.  
  
There were so many voices in her head that she could no longer tell which were her own. Her head started spinning as did everything she looked at. Her eyes stung from the persistence of her tears and to her dismay flowed down her cheeks. She gritted her teeth clenching her hands into fists punching them against her ears.  
  
What was happening to he? Finally as if her preys were answered everything was taken over by black. Her body went numb and limp in the darkness and she fell to the floor. The voices had gone, so had her vision and her hearing.  
  
*~*  
  
In New York somewhere a machine bleeped.  
  
"Looks like Cerebro has found a new Mutant". The soft kind voice filled the large round room as he made his way over to the machine. His elderly body sat up right in his wheel chair, dressed in a dark navy blue suit. He stopped in front of Cerebro and surveyed the screen. He grasped the silver head piece and placed it atop his hairless head. He listened as the computerised voice spoke.  
  
"Name: Kira Stone, Age: 15, Location: Las Angles"  
  
Charles Xavier smiled to himself removing the head pieces and turning himself around. Making his way to the end of the large room he sighed.  
  
*Scott are you busy?* he asked mentally to one of his teachers.  
  
*No, why?* Scott's voice filled his head almost immediately sounding eager to what Xavier had to say.  
  
*I need you to come with me to Las Angles, Cerebro had detected a new mutant.*  
  
*No problem Professor, I'll be ready in a few*  
  
Xavier smiled he had a feeling that there was going to be something interesting to learn about this mutant.  
  
Authers Note: well that was the prologue finished. Please review and tell me what you thought. Hoped you liked it. If you did tell me, if you didn't then tell me.  
  
Next chapter up soon. 


	2. Reality

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Princess of Darkness  
  
Chapter 2: Reality  
  
She awoke in a daze. It took a while for her vision to restore completely and tell her where she was. Looking around she propped herself up on one elbow and rubbed her eyes with her spare palm. She was lying on a cold table in the center of an enclosed space. Double doors stood closed in front of her and on both of her sides where small shelves holding first aid boxes, bottles, gloves. She sat up rubbing her temples at the memory of what had happened at the stadium. It took her a full several minutes of staring around to realize that she was not alone.  
  
Sitting curled up on a small black stool was her best friend.  
  
"Connie?" she questioned, her voice escaping in a croak. The girl jolted up right in a start. She swung her head around to look at her friend, her bright blue eyes filled with worry. She broke out into a smile.  
  
"Kira - are you OK?" she asked in a broken whisper moving herself to Kira's side.  
  
She nodded frowning slightly looking at Connie's face. Her blue eyes were red rimmed as if she had been crying, her dark brown hair rested upon her shoulders in a mass of tangles.  
  
"What happened?" she questioned resting her elbows on the black cold surface of the table. Kira stared at her for a moment debating with herself, feeling hesitant to tell her what had happened. she shrugged only partly telling the truth.  
  
"You gave us all a scare you Cow!" Connie said half jokly.  
  
"Sorry" Kira murmured softly. The small room shook slightly and everything shifted from their places.  
  
"Where are we?" Kira finally asked. Connie reached over and placed the back of her hand upon Kira's forehead.  
  
"In am ambulance heading to the hospital. You went out like a light. It was weird, you were screaming and then you just fainted."  
  
Kira frowned. Her skin seemed to cringe under Connie's touch. Suddenly she felt as if her eyes were moving to the back of her head. She could feel herself begin to shake, suddenly very conscious of Connie's hand.  
  
There was a white flash that seemed to blind her and she wondered if Connie was witnessing the same thing. The brightness faded into an image. A six year-old girl running around a grassy field with a small black dog running along side her. The girl was giggling, chasing the small puppy sized animal. Her laughter stopped and was replaced with shouts of fear and anguish. The sound of car tires on tarmac became clear. The deafening sound of a car skidding and the yelp of the dog echoed throughout the silent fields. Connie's eyes filled with tears as she fled into the road.  
  
Kira jumped back letting out a small gasp, almost falling off of the table. She looked at Connie not seeming to notice her own panting.  
  
Connie raised an eyebrow sitting back in her chair and folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"What's happening to you?" her voice echoed and rung loudly in her ears. Kira wiped sweat from her brow with the back of her hand and sighed. Closing her eyes the image was still fresh in her mind. Poor Connie.  
  
Her eyes snapped open as the ambulance squeaked to a halt. Kira's eyes met Connie's. her face was filled with concern.  
  
The back doors of the ambulance swung open and two men climbed into the back. One of the men shot Kira a confused look. She was the girl who was in a deep coma wen they found her and now she was sitting up looking as right as rain. The colour had come back into her pale cheeks colouring her creamy skin, her blonde hair slightly tangled and her bright green eyes seemed to sparkle.  
  
*~*  
  
"I called your parents" Connie announced to Kira who was now being pushed up a hospital hallway in a wheelchair. She nodded not looking up. They arrived at the reception desk where a woman sat half hidden by a computer screen. She looked up from her screen revealing a huge pair of glasses resting upon the bridge of her nose. They were the kind that magnify your eyes and make them look three times bigger then they actually were. Her gaze fell upon Kira who averted her gaze to the floor as an attempt to hide her amusement. She looked over her shoulder at the rest of the large room. The reception was attached to the large waiting room filled with chairs. She ignored the conversation the receptionist and the driver of the ambulance had engaged in and looked at the faces of the people in the waiting room. Her gaze fell upon an old man also in a wheelchair. He was dressed smartly in a dark navy blue suit. His soft gaze was fixed on hers and it looked as through he was smiling even through no sign was shown on his face. Sitting beside him was a man looking in about his late 20s, his light brown hair parted at the center with a small piece of hair flopping over his eyes on each side of his face. His eyes were hidden behind the coolest pair of ruby coloured glasses Kira had ever seen. Even though she could see his eyes she could feel his gaze burning into her skin.  
  
Feeling uncomfortable under their persistent stare she looked away back in front of her where the receptionist had begun typing something into her computer.  
  
Yes that is her  
  
Kira sat bolt up right. Again the voice had echoed inside her head as through one of her own thoughts, but the voice was not her own.  
  
I know you can hear me  
  
The voice was soothing and gentle. Kira sat confused for a moment.  
  
I would like to help you  
  
Kira bit her lower lip nervously turning around slowly and looking over her shoulder. The old man was still looking at her. He raised his head and smiled.  
  
We can talk more when you are settled  
  
His mouth did not move but for some reason she knew it had come from him. the deep yet kind voice echoed in her head, she could feel its presents in her mind and then it had faded. She turned her head away abruptly in a panic breathing deeply. What was happening to her?  
  
Finally she began moving again up another corridor. She took one last glance back over her shoulder at the old man. She felt relieved to be out of his gaze. Kira watched as the driver of the ambulance wheeled her to the bottom of the narrow corridor and to a gray door. He pushed it open to reveal a small room. The walls were painted white and the tiled floors were gray. There was a single hospital bed in the center of the bed and the only source of light were the rays of sun shine coming in through the open window at the far wall.  
  
Connie hadn't gone up with her. She had stayed in the waiting room for her parents.  
  
She was taken over to the bed and to her dismay helped to climb under the sheets. Once the guy had left her and shut the door behind him she was left in total silence. She leant her back against the over sized pillow and looked about. Suddenly she was very aware of every sound. The slightest noise made her jump and hold her breath.  
  
Oh my god I am so late  
  
The voice was so clear that it sounded as if it had come from out side her head. She gritted her teeth and sunk down into the sheets pulling them up to her chin.  
  
Not even time for a break  
  
Please don't let him die  
  
Damn!  
  
The words were flying around the room inside her head threatening to take away her sanity. She looked left and right in a useless attempt to find some one speaking the words she was hearing.  
  
She could see people walking past her room through the glass wall, but their mouths were closed. She sighed gripping a pillow from behind her head and bringing it forward to her face. Her head throbbed form the increasing number of words and phrases filling her head. She held the pillow over her face pressing each side over her ears. She began to sake her head from side to side violently. She could feel tears building up again and helplessly began rolling down the sides of her face.  
  
"Go away!" she screamed into the pillow. She was shaking her head so much that she was begging to feel dizzily sick. "Leave me alone!" she yelled again to no one in particular.  
  
Suddenly the voices silence so abruptly that Kira found herself straining her hearing, listening for them.  
  
She threw the pillow off of her face and stared up at the white ceiling. She lay there for several seconds listening to the sound of her uneven breathing.  
  
Suddenly her door swung open, she sat up quickly gasping in shock. Her eyes widened in fear at the sight of the old man sitting in the door way. She sat paralyzed with a mixture of fear and curiosity. His wheelchair moved across the room and stopped a few inches away from her bed. The man wearing the ruby glasses followed closed behind closing the door behind them. The old man smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Please don't be alarmed" his voice was the gentle one that had sounded inside her head in the waiting room. Kira raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Charles Xavier."  
  
Kira looked blankly at him and turned her gaze to the tall, bold man standing behind him.  
  
"This is Scott Summers" Charles said referring to the man behind him. Kira looked back at the old mans soft face.  
  
"Would you like to tell me your name?" he asked. Kira looked down at her bed sheets before opening her mouth to speak.  
  
"Kira Stone" she murmured looking into his eyes for the first time.  
  
"Hello Kira. Your parents are in the waiting room and will be here shortly. I have something I would like to ask them."  
  
Kira nodded lowering her eyebrows.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you here?" she asked tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
"Your questions will be answered as soon as your parents arrive." He said simply. And sure enough her parents exploded into the room full of paniced conversation. They stumbled into the room not seeming to notice the two other men in the room until they were standing right in front of them.  
  
They stood in silence looking questionably at the man in the wheelchair.  
  
"Hello" he greeted them.  
  
"Who are you?" Kira's father asked almost rudely.  
  
"My name is Charles Xavier, Mr Stone. Please sit down."  
  
Raymond Stone glared at Charles refusing to follow his kind gesture.  
  
"Would you mind explaining to me what the hell you are doing inside my daughters hospital room?" Raymonds voice was cold.  
  
Charles simply nodded pressing his hands together.  
  
"Very well. I think you know that your daughter, Kira had began to go through a very unique transition." He began. He could tell by the blank look on Raymond face that he didn't understand.  
  
"The reason why Kira is under hospital care is because she has begun to travle into the early stages of her mutation. I would like to help her through it. I would like to help her understand and realize her potential."  
  
Raymond raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  
  
"Mr Stone could I speak to you and your wife outside for a minute?" Charles asked. Raymond obliged and ushered his wife outside of the room leaving Scott and Kira alone.  
  
The two stood in silence. Scott plunged his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans.  
  
"So how old are you?" Scott asked in am attempt to break the tension.  
  
"15"  
  
"What is you mutation?" he asked. Kira raised an eyebrow and shrugged. She had heard about these mutant people in the news and had heard what they were supposed to be like. Evil, violent creatures, but the man Charles didn't seem evil at all.  
  
Scott surveyed her face. Her blond hair had a tint of red to it causing it to look almost strawberry blonde. Her green eyes were like bottomless pools. Her pale skin was un-blemished and soft looking. She reminded him of a face he used to see when he was young. At 15 she looked almost a lady. He could tell by the way her long legs bent under the thin sheets that she was tall.  
  
He watched her pull her knees up to her chest and hug them tightly. She let out a sigh resting her chin atop her knees.  
  
"So what happened?" he asked taking a seat by her bed side. She looked at him for a moment. Scott sighed, it didn't look like she wanted to tell him anything.  
  
"There are others like you, you know" he began. He watched her eyes widen with interest.  
  
"How do you know what I am like?"  
  
Scott hesitated, seeming to be caught off guard by the question. He looked away.  
  
"So what is your power?" she asked. Scott looked back at her with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Well - I have optic beams that come out of my eyes. Hence the shades." He said pointing to his glasses.  
  
"I think they're cool"  
  
Scott smiled and nodded a thank you.  
  
"So what's the deal with the old guy?" she asked gesturing to Charles Xavier still talking to her parents out side her room. She saw her mother's eyes filled with tears as she leant against her father for support. She frowned pushing back the sheets and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"What are they talking about?" she asked not giving Scott time to answer her earlier question. Scott turned his head to gaze out the glass wall.  
  
"The Professor is talking to them about his school for gifted children. We came all the way from New York to ask permission for you to attend. Its like a boarding school for people like you".  
  
Kira hadn't taken her gaze away from her mother.  
  
"I don't want to go" she whispered to herself.  
  
The resemblance is amazing  
  
She looked up at Scott who hadn't moved.  
  
"What resemblance?" she asked trying to ignore the sudden erg to cry. Scott shot her a confused look and leaned forward in his chair. He shook his head indicating that he wasn't going to answer.  
  
"I'm not going" she said suddenly looking at her mother again. Scott looked up at her frowning.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want to go to some place for freaks. I've heard about mutants on the news and the sort of things that can do. I'm one of you" she said fighting away the tears as she watched her mother weep. Her thoughts processed loud and clear into her mind.  
  
How could this have happened? Where did we go wrong?  
  
A single tear rolled silently down her face. They wouldn't want her any more. She wanted this to leave her alone, but it seemed the more she willed it away, the worse it got. She knew what was going to happen. They wouldn't want a mutant daughter, wouldn't want to bother trying with her so they would just shift her off some where with out a second thought.  
  
There was a few moments silence before Xavier and her parents came in. Kira could see the despair in her mothers dark brown eyes. She caught her glance for a second but quickly looked away down to the floor. Kira bit her lower lip refusing to let any more tears fall.  
  
"Charles and I have talked about - the - situation and well your mother and I have decided that it would be best for you to go with him".  
  
Her father's words rung in her ears. The betrayal she felt was overwhelming. How could her do that? She hated this. It had ruined her whole life and she hadn't even had it for a day. Why did she have to go all the way to New York? What was the difference in having powers there to having powers here?  
  
She shook her head furiously frowning. Her bit her lip sniffing loudly in an attempt to suppress her hot tears.  
  
"No" she said scrunching her hands into fists. She looked at her parents, Xavier and Scott. Her vision blurred by her tears.  
  
Professor, do you feel that?  
  
Scott's mental voice sounded. She looked at Xavier expecting to hear a reply, but didn't understand what he was going on about.  
  
Yes I can feel it. Scott we have to calm her  
  
Kira's eyes widened, they were talking about her. She could feel her skin burning and suddenly she was aware of the stinging pain in both of her palms. She opened her fists to see that her nails had cut into her skin causing blood to seep through the wound.  
  
She looked up and let out a deep sigh and nodded. If there was something wrong with her may be this Xavier guy could help. She didn't have to like it there right?  
  
"Fine, I'll come" she whispered not risking a glance at her parents. She could feel her father's hard gaze upon her.  
  
A/N: well every A/N I end up repeating my self with the whole review thing. So I hope I don't need to remind you what to do ( 


	3. Arrival

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
A/N: I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!!!! I went to Spain for two weeks and have been really busy. Sorry to any one who has been waiting. Happy reading! I have been having trouble finding inspiration and I still am having trouble!!  
  
Princess Of Darkness  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jean Grey threw herself down onto a large, brown leather sofa in the common room. Kicking off her heels she stretched out her long, thin legs across the cushions. She sighed sinking down into the comfortable, cool leather. Relived to finally have gotten through her afternoon classes she was ready to relax and fall asleep. Tugging her pencil skirt back down to her knees she shuffled lower resting her head on the arm of the sofa. Closing her eyes she drew a deep breath letting it out in a groan, her aching feet enjoying the feel of the cool air upon them. Just as she was about to fall asleep the sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the empty halls and rooms. Her eyes fluttered half-open listening for the sound of someone to open the front doors. She closed her eyes assured that some one would answer. When that failed to happen and another sound of knuckles drumming on the other side of the door beckoned her awake. Snapping her eyes open in annoyance she pushed herself to her feet and making her way into the foyer. She let her mind wonder to the person behind the doors. She raised an eyebrow discovering that it was someone she had never met before and who was a complete stranger, but some how she seemed to recognize it. Reaching the doors she grasped the handle and pulled the door open. They stood staring at each other for several minutes, looking one another up and down .  
  
"Hi" The girl spoke first. Jean's eyes wondered to her face, pale, clear skin, dark green eyes, blonde hair tied in a loose plat down her back. She wore a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms and a matching tank top. Hanging over her right shoulder was a rucksack and balanced on her left hip was a suitcase. "My name is Kira Stone, I'm supposed to be starting here today." Kira dropped the case to the floor and raised a hand out to Jean. She blinked a few times before grasping her hand over the young girls. She watched in question as Kira began to sake slightly, the pupils of her eyes becoming so large that they colour of her eyes disappeared completely. She looked down at their hands still in contact, Kira's knuckles were white from she tight grip. Jean frowned watching her for a moment, the grip on her hand tightening. Kira felt her eyes turning into the back of her head.  
  
*When you get taken advantage of and come out of it knocked up ask me again!* *If you have this baby you will die in childbirth* *I dream about her* *Cateline Grey*  
  
Images and phrases flew around her mind, crawling over her brain. Kira bit her tongue and clenched her eyes shut. Jean watched her, concern taking over and wrenched her hand away. She rubbed her fingers with her other hand watching Kira as she shook her head a couple of times and opened her eyes.  
  
"Are you Ok?" Jean asked. Kira nodded looking down to the floor and picking up her bag. When she looked up Jean was looking at her with worry in her eyes.  
  
"I am Ok. Thank you Miss." Kira trailed off. "Jean Grey, one of the professors here" Kira nodded, a smile coming to her lips. "Nice to meet you" she said surveying Jean's face. She had shinny red hair that was pulled back neatly into a bun, she had bright green eyes, looking at her from behind large eyelashes, which were covered in a light coat of black mascara. On her lips was a soft shade of red that had worn off during the day. She wore a black pencil skirt that stopped just above her knees, a white blouse was covering her top half and her feet where bare.  
  
"Come in" Jean's voice interrupted her inspection. Kira jumped almost guiltily clutching at her case as she walked past the older woman. She stopped in the center of the foyer, dropping her bags and looking around in total awe. Jean closed the front door and walked to her side.  
  
"If you leave your bags here, Kurt will take them to your room." Jean told her. Kira stared at her for a moment and Jean could feel the girls confidence wavering.  
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked, her voice slightly shaking. Kira blinked a few times before shaking her head, a faint smile appeared on her lips. She followed Jean out of the foyer and into the large kitchen. She stood inside the door way watching Jean walk to the fridge.  
  
"What would you like?" she asked giving her a side glance. Kira shrugged pushing herself away from the wall and stood by the fridge door. She leaned over and reached out an arm toward a can of coka-cola. Her arm brushed up Jean's for a moment and a shiver ran down her spine. She stood bolt up right and stiffened, her knuckles white as her grip tightened around the bottle. Jean raised an eyebrow as she lent back on the kitchen surface studying Kira's face.  
  
"So what is you ability?" she asked in hope of bringing her out of her awkward moment. They were silent for a few seconds before Kira sighed flipping her hair over her shoulder and bringing the bottle to the table. Jean mentally grabbed a glass and Kira watched in amazement as it came gracefully floating toward her. The glass stopped its movement and hovered in front of her.  
  
"It won't bite" Jean said trying to lighten the mood when she saw the look on Kira's face. Her frown as not hidden and she could feel how uncomfortable she was become. She watched Kira's shaky hand grip the glass and Jean released her grip allowing her to take it.  
  
"It is obvious what your 'gift' is," Kira said with a wry smile pouring some coke into her glass.  
  
"I know this is hard for you. I have been there."  
  
Kira shrugged bringing the glass to her lips and taking a mouthful of coke. Finally she looked at Jean, her eyes were cold and emotionless.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about" she said after swallowing. Jean let out a sigh and using her TK made herself a drink, while Kira watched in awe.  
  
"It's Ok, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Jean told her sipping from her own glass. Kira nodded dropping her gaze. For a moment Jean's eyes narrowed and her face became hard. Kira tensed up holding her breath.  
  
"Your stuff has been taken to you room" she said, her eyes looking behind her body. Kira followed Jean's eyes and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. Her mouth dropped open and her glass fell out of her hand. Jean caught it with her TK and placed it beside her o the work surface.  
  
"It's alright, Kira, I would like you to meet Kurt Wagnor. He is a teleporter" Kira looked back to Jean who was smiling and noted her drink was now beside the older woman. She swallowed and looked back to Kurt. He smiled at her, showing off his pointy, slightly yellow teeth.  
  
"Guten tag" he said softly. She bit her lip and nodded.  
  
"Kurt will take you to your room if you want."  
  
Kira looked at Jean was had pushed herself off of the surface and was now walking over to the door way. She was unable to keep the fear from her breath. Her shaky exhales of oxygen made it clear to Kurt and he looked anxiously at Jean. she was casually lent up against the wall and offered him a smile and the nod of her head. Kurt slowly made his way forward and held out a hand. Kira stared down at his three, blue fingers for a moment before meeting his yellow eyes. Despite their odd colour, his gaze was soft and comforting. She held his gaze as she gripped his hand in hers.  
  
"Guten Tag" she replied quietly. Kurt smiled at her lightly squeezing her palm before dropping his hand back to his side.  
  
"Well if you tow will excuse me I need to go and finish some paper work. Kurt smiled at Jean watching her disappear down the hall way.  
  
"Vould you like to see your room?" Kurt asked, his voice dripping with a Dutch or German accent, Kira couldn't tell which. She nodded. Kurt brought his hand and gently held her arm. She raised an eyebrow and dropped her gaze to their contact. She was thankful for the fabric of her jacket preventing skin contact and sighed. She looked back to his face. He was smiling and suddenly everything went black. Kira felt her stomach flop and turn upside down and the sudden feeling of motion sickness took over her. She squeezed her eye tightly shut holding her breath.  
  
"Ve are here" Kurts voice made her ears twitch. She opened her eyes to see him standing in front of her. They were in the middle of a hall way with closed doors left and right. Kurt pointed a large finger to the door behind her, which stood ajar. She walked through the door way and stared around the room. In front of her were a pair of twin beds, two bedside tables, two wardrobes and an attached bathroom.  
  
"Ve are short of space at the moment so the professor has put you in with Sam. He is really nice, you will like him."  
  
Kira nodded. Even though Kurt was talking to her she could feel his unbreakable stare upon her face and she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under his yellow eyes.  
  
"Have I seen you somewhere before?" he asked. She shook her head thinking that she would have remembered seeing him some where before.  
  
"You remind me of some one I know. Its freaky". Kira frowned. "No, no not like that, in a good way. I am sorry I tend to talk before I think."  
  
"It's ok. So how long have you been here?" she asked walking through the room and throwing herself down onto one of the beds.  
  
"Ever since I was 14, so quite a while." Kira smiled.  
  
"Do you always look like that?" she asked, "Not meaning to be rude". Kurt shrugged.  
  
"Naturally yes, but as you know humans have a tendency to over look things so the professor has given me this." He said raising his wrist and displaying a watch. Kira watched as Kurt pressed a button and his body became fuzzy for a second before looking like a human.  
  
"This is how I go out in public". Kira nodded walking up to him.  
  
"That's amazing" she whispered. Kurt nodded.  
  
"But it does not prevent people from feeling my fur so." he trailed off. Kira shrugged touching his hand.  
  
"I think its cool" she said with a faint smile on her lips. Suddenly the faint sound of humming came from out side the room. Kurt turned to look out the room.  
  
"Sam is here. I will be right back." He said before disappearing leaving behind a cloud of smoke.  
  
Sam walked up the corridor, his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans, humming thoughtfully. He had grown a huge amount since his arrival at the institute. Now standing at 6 foot 4 he was a little bit taller than Scott. His hair still blonde and his eyes the same electric blue, but his face has matured but still looked young for 19 years of age. His chin was faintly covered in stubble the same colour as his hair. He had lost the name Sammy through the years and just became Sam as he had gotten older.  
  
"Sam!"  
  
"Hey Kurt" he greeted as his friend appeared in front of him. He continued walking looking down at his friend.  
  
"You have a room mate, her name is Kira and she got here about ten minutes ago".  
  
"Cool" Sam said as they reached the room.  
  
"Yes but there is something you have to know about her. She looks exactly like." Kurt stopped mid-sentenced as Sam opened the door and walked into the room.  
  
"Hi, how ya doin'? I'm.." Sam rendered speechless as Kira turned around to look at him. He swallowed nervously taking a step back trying to finish his sentence. Kira frowned biting her lips looking behind him at Kurt. He smiled reassuringly grabbing hold of Sam's arm and pulling him out of the room, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sam whispered.  
  
"I tried to tell you."  
  
"She looks just like, exactly like.she is identical to.."  
  
"Yes I know! But don't say anything, she is a bit uneasy, you know how they are vhen they first arrive and ve don't vant to be scaring her off. Just keep it quite. Anyvay I am sure she saw it the minute Jean opened the door."  
  
Sam nodded breathing out. He turned around and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Ok, I will show her around and I wont say anything."  
  
"Good" Kurt said before disappearing in I puff of smoke. Sam sighed before pushing the door open and walking into the room. Kira was standing in front if the window looking out on to the court yard.  
  
"Hi, sorry about that, I get shy meeting people."  
  
Kira turned to look at him and nodded with a small smile.  
  
"Me too". He smiled walking toward her.  
  
"Any way my name is Sam and I guess we will be sharing a room, that is if you don't mind sharing with a guy." Kira smiled and shrugged.  
  
"I think I can handle it."  
  
"So has any one showed you around yet?" he asked and she shook her head. "Would you like me to?" She nodded and followed him out of the room.  
  
*~*  
  
"Professor, Kira Stone is here" Kurt said appearing inside Charles Xaviers office. The bald aging man sat behind his desk and looked up kindly to Kurt. He smiled.  
  
"Ah yes, Miss Stone I am sure you have shown her to her room and introduced her to Sam?" he asked pushing his papers aside. Kurt nodded.  
  
"Sam is showing her around. Professor, I can't help but notice how much of a resemblance she is to Jean."  
  
Charles sighed. Could it be that after all these years the child, the destroyer had survived the past 15 years alone? Probably not alone, as Cerebro had said, she was living with parents. The distant memory of Jean's teenage pregnancy nothing but a forgotten myth to everyone. People had forced themselves to forget about it when the disappearance of Jean's baby got out. Jean remained isolated for weeks afterwards, not eating or taking. The only person she would talk to was Scott who got her to eat and prevented her from becoming ill. She grew painfully thin and sick at one point and was bedridden by Hank MaCoy. Now at 32 she was well and thought to have forgotten about it. To Charles it was suppressing the painful memory. Scott was the only thing that kept her alive and he feared that if Kira was who she seemed to be that it would drive Jean over the top.  
  
"I know Kurt, I will be going into that matter."  
  
"Professor," Kurt gave him a knowing look and he sighed.  
  
*~*  
  
"Jean?" Scott asked walking into the dark bedroom. He spotted her sitting on the window sill staring out at the setting sun. She did not look up as he entered the room closing the door behind him. He walked up and sat beside her placing a hand on her arm. She looked at him revealing a tear- streaked face. She leant into him placing her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and hugging her tightly. He heard her sniff back tears and try to calm herself, her breaths muffled by the fabric of his shirt. He kissed her soft hair resting his head there, comfortingly rubbing her back.  
  
"Whats the matter darling?" he whispered. He felt her shrug and he could tell she did not want to say. Scott searched through their link into her thoughts and listened as she told him telepathically.  
  
*The new girl, Kira, she is not who she seems, I can't explain it but.* her voice trailed off and Scott frowned when he realized she had put up her mental barriers.  
  
"I'm sorry sweety" she said pushing herself away from his slightly. He smiled at her reassuringly kissing her forehead.  
  
*~*  
  
"So how long have you been here?" Kira asked flipping her blonde, platted hair over her shoulder. Sam shrugged. He kicked the ground as they walked through the empty courtyard.  
  
"About 15 years I guess. A long time"  
  
"So what is your power?"  
  
"I can project images into people's minds, make them see what I cant."  
  
"Wow" Kira mouthed unable to prevent the look of surprise on her face. Sam smirked.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. I hear things, people inside my head, thoughts that are not mine. When I touch people, I see things"  
  
"What kinds of things?" he asked his voice full of interest. Kira shrugged putting her hands into the pockets of her jacket.  
  
"Things. I don't know what they are, but I think it might be something to do with the people I touch."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Because they are always in my head when I touch them."  
  
"It sounds like something similar to Rogue." Sam said looked down at her. He led her in through the back door into the kitchen.  
  
"I think you two would get on well. She is not here at the moment, she and Gambit are away for the weekend, but you two have something in common I guess. She can't touch people. When she does she absorbs mutants powers and human's life force. And if she geld on long enough she could kill them".  
  
Kira swallowed following him into a large elevator.  
  
"So were you adopted or anything?" Sam asked casually. Kira looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, not that my parents mentioned. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering. I never knew my parents."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Its ok, I'm not really bummed about it really, it's been so long." The elevator doors opened revealing a clean metal hallway.  
  
"Come on. I will introduce you to Logan" he said leading her down the hallway and through to a room full of machinery. Kira spotted a short man with blue hair standing with his back to them.  
  
"Logan, I would like you to meet Kira, she arrived here this afternoon". She watched as her turned around to face them.  
  
"Jeannie?" he whispered, his eyes wide with amazement.  
  
"Kira" she corrected with a smile. Logan shook his head.  
  
"Hi, how ya doin?" he asked smiling back looking at Sam who shrugged.  
  
"Logan will be teaching you the real stuff, the fighting at defensive moves."  
  
"Yup that's right. How are ya at throwing a punch kid?" he asked walking up to her. She looked down at him. Up close she appeared a few inches taller. She shrugged.  
  
"I donno, never really threw a punch before." She said. Logan sighed shaking his head.  
  
"Ok kid, meet me down here tomorrow morning and I will get you started." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded watching him walk away.  
  
A/N: Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! I know I missed up a bit, I am having trouble with this story as you have all probably guessed by now. Time has not been on my side lately. Year 11 GCSEs and stuff, but that is no excuse and I will fight the writers block and try!  
  
Please review!  
  
Next chapter soon! 


	4. Training

**Princess of Darkness**

Chapter 4: Training

The cold morning air had filled the Xavier mansion and Kira found herself shivering as she made her way down to the elevators. Wiping the sleep from her tired eyes she waited patiently for the lift and she tried to remember her way. She stood frozen on the spot, her arms wrapped around herself.

Everything was so messed up, she wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be on her way to Paris with the rest of her basket ball team for the match of the season, but instead she was here. Her parents had seemed all too willing to give her up.

The sound of the lift reaching her floor snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked up and stepped into the spacious box. She had not noticed the tears rolling silently down her cheeks.

Logan was waiting for her inside the training room. His body covered in a black spandex suit, he straightened when he heard her approach.

Kira sheepishly walked into the large round room, her trainers gripping firmly to the metal floor.

Logan smiled and gestured for her to come closer. As she did, he bent down and dug his hands into a large bag which lay at his feet.

"Ok kid let's see what yer made of" He spoke aloud. Kira frowned at his words, her eyebrows lowering in confusion. She watched his muscle, built arms move as he rummaged though the bag.

His lips curved into a smile as he found what he was looking for before looking up at Kira from his bent position on the floor.

"Ready?" he asked, his hands still in the bag, hiding what he was holding.

"For what?" She asked, her voice filled with confusion and shaking with nerves.

Suddenly Logan's facial expression changed as he pulled his hands from the bag and flung out a round silver blade.

Kira's eyes widened as she watched the sharp object fly towards her. Fear over took her and suddenly she could do nothing. With her feet planted firmly on the floor, they refused to move. She could hear the blade whipping through the air as it came dangerously close. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat she managed a step backward as she watched it came closer.

"Come on, Kid…." Logan growled under his breath as he watched. He shifted on his feet, ready to jump forward and intercept the blade.

Kira stared blankly at the blade, she could hear its sharp edges screaming in the air as it seemed to gather speed.

Logan gritted his teeth as he bent himself to the floor. With a quite growl, he launched himself into the air, throwing himself toward the blade.

Kira's green eyes followed the small mans actions and for a moment she watched him fly. Her attention was quickly brought back to the flying weapon now inches from her. With a small yell of distress, she leapt backwards completely off the floor, arching her back in mid air.

Logan watched wide eyed as the girl back flipped from the floor, the blade gliding underneath her. The young teen seemed to freeze in a vertical position in the air and the blade flew underneath her and collided with the wall on the other side of the danger room. Logan landed, his knees bending as he hit the floor. He stayed crouched down, looking up at Kira and she flipped backwards and landing on her feet.

Kira staggered back a few steps, holding her arms out to steady herself. She wobbled for a moment, her eyes wide as if she were trying to focus her vision. Within a second she was still. She tossed her head over her shoulder and looked at the sharp blade, now embedded in the side of the wall on the other side of the room. She let out a huff before turning back to Logan who was now standing upright, an amused look on his face.

"What the hell are you smiling at? That thing almost killed me!" she yelled, throwing an arm out to point at the weapon on the far side of the room.

"But it didn't" Logan's husky voice replied. Kira let out a nervous laugh, looking at the elder man in disbelief.

"Let's see what else you've got" he called to her as he made his way back to the dark bag still sitting on the floor.

"What? You have got to be kidding me!" Kira's voice seemed to echo around the circular room as she yelled.

Logan didn't respond, instead he came back at her with three more small weapons, launching them at her with ease. Kira's eyes became wide, she could feel her pulse beating in her ears. Her breathing was uneven and full of panic. Without even thinking, she closed her eyes and moved quickly.

Logan watched with a grin on his lips as Kira leapt backwards dodging the first blade easily. She seemed to cartwheel away from the second, landing on her feet and then standing still. Logan took a step forward, a pang of worry suddenly hit him as he watched Kira stay where she was. The third blade was still coming and she wasn't moving.

Kira sighed and opened her eyes. She gasped as she watched the third and final blade hurl towards her face. It was too close, she wouldn't be able to dodge it. Letting out a small scream, she threw her arms out in front of her in an attempt of protecting her face. She clamped her eyes shut and gritted her teeth suddenly as a burning sensation surged through her arms and into the palms of her hands.

The danger room shook as a wave of transparent energy flew from the palms of her hands. The blade cracked at the force and pressure of the wave and was suddenly sent back the way it came. Logan stood, his jaw dropped and he let out a yell of surprise as the wave crashed towards him and sent him flying backwards.

Rumbling filled her ears as the wave hit the wall of the danger room, causing the strong metal material to crack and shift. Kira stood frozen, her arms still outstretched in front of her, her face hidden between her arms. The room finally fell silent, the rumbling slowly disappeared, becoming nothing but an echo in the dense room. Kira could hear nothing but her own heavy breathing. Slowly she opened her eyes and raised her head. Logan was limp at the front of the room, his body covered in rubble of shards of metal from where the wall had moved. Kira swallowed hard, her knees felt as if they were about to give way. Small beads of sweat formed on her forehead and she suddenly felt very drained. Despite the huge urge to collapse, she ran towards Logan who began to stir.

Logan groaned, as he shifted from his position on the floor. He brought a hand to his aching head and felt thick liquid oozing down the side of his face. Pushing himself to his feet, he looked behind him and shook his head at the site of the ruined wall. He cursed silently, unable to believe that he was going to have to explain again to the Professor why the room needed fixing after repairs had only been made a few weeks ago.

"I'm so sorry!" Kira's distraught voice called from behind him. Logan turned to the young girl, glancing at his blood stained fingers.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding! What have I done?"

"Caused a few thousand dollars worth of repairs" he said with a chuckle.

"But your face, you need help." Kira told him, her eyes welling up with tears.

"No help required kid" Logan said calmly. Kira frown as she watched as the skin on Logan's forehead seemes to crawl and move over the wound, causing it to becoming smaller and then in a moment it was gone. Logan wiped the blood away with the back of his hand revealing a clear forehead, the wound was gone.

"Well, I think we have made some progress" he told her turning back to the broken wall. "At least you didn't knock the thing down" he mumbled just loud enough for Kira to hear.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked sheepishly. Logan pursed his lips and gave her a look.

"Well seeing as it was your first time and the fact that I don't think you meant for that to happen, I would say not so much, but you will have to explain this to Professor Xavier."

Kira frowned, averting her eyes to the floor.

"Can I ask, what the hell was that?" Logan asked her, observing the fact that he was just forced back a good few meters. Some of the student who had been here for years had never been able to achieve that sort of power. Kira shrugged, tucking a stay strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I panicked, I don't know what happened, it was weird, it felt like my hands were on fire."

From the operating room that looked over the danger room, Jean Grey stared down through the glass. Her green eyes were shinning with moisture as she watched the two people below leave the danger room. Squeezing her eyes shut, she allowed a single tear to roll slowly down her face.

N/A: Ok…. Before everybody shoots me for not updating since only god knows when, I would just like to say I am soooooooooooooo sorry! If anyone still reads this please don't be too mad at me! I forgot all about this fic for a while and then it took me ages to think of what to write.

Anyways I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. R&R are always welcome!


End file.
